TE PROTEGERE ANTE TODO
by princess-vampire-dwyer
Summary: edward avandona a bella , pero ella esta embarazada , todos la rechazan por estar embarazada, pero algo inesperado pasa , ahora sus enemigos se volveran sus amigos? , como reaccionara edward al saber lo ocurrido , bella lo perdonara? , que pasara?-VAM/HU-
1. te protegere ante todo

BELLA POV

No lo puedo creer Edward se fue no le importo , no me ama , consiguió lo que quería y se fue es un maldito , lo odio , además , ahora que are estoy embarazada de el , que are yo sola , como será es mitad vampiro , no lo se , solo se que evoluciona muy rápido y necesito ayuda , pero no de un humano ellos no entenderían , que are dios necesito a Edward , calma bella , ahora necesitas pensar en ti y en tu bebe , me olvidare de Edward y viviré para mi hija , mi bebe , mi vida.

Estaba desesperada Charlie se entero de que estaba embarazada y no lo entendió menos Rene, todos me juzgan no puedo seguir aquí, esto es demasiado, y para colmo me entero que Jacob es un hombre lobo, mi vida no podría ser peor, tratan de que aborte a mi bebe, dicen que soy muy joven, que arruino mi vida, pero no me importa que digan yo tendré a mi bebe.

-bella, entiende arruinas tu vida-dijo Rene

-no me importa nada Rene, es mi bebe y lo voy a tener-

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN DWYER, si tienes a ese bebe dejas de ser mi hija-

-ENTONCES ME LARGO-

Dicho eso Salí corriendo asta el bosque intentando aclarar mi mente, pero de algo estaba segura, tendría a mi bebe así se opusiera medio mundo, corría lo cual en mi estado que parecía de 3 meses me era muy difícil, entonces paso lo inesperado me tope con Laurent-

-valla valla, pero si es bella que ases aquí? , Por que no estas con los Cullen?-

-me abandonaron-

-sola y desprotegida , bueno victoria me mando a buscarte –

- por favor no me hagas nada , estoy embarazada-

- embarazada?-

- a victoria le interesara , no te preocupes bella , esto cambia las cosas-

-que?-

- vamos con victoria , no te pasara nada , tranquilízate le ara daño al bebe-

Entonces Laurent me cargo con mucha delicadeza , que diablos Avia sido eso Laurent de querer matarme se porto muy bien , parecía que le importaba mi bebe , por alguna razón me hizo sentir tranquila , tal vez por que su piel me recordaba a Edward o por que es la primera persona que se preocupa por mi y por mi bebe , no lo se , pero estoy segura que victoria no me ara daño , eso espero…


	2. ¿me ayudaras?

**disclaimer:**ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen todos son obra de la grandiosa stephanie meyer , yo solo me divierto un rato con ellos .

** Capitulo 1**

* * *

**¿TU ME AYUDARAS?**

BELLA`S POV

Laurent entro a un lugar oscuro y frío, luego bajamos unas escaleras y entramos a un lugar realmente hermoso, estaba pintado de rosa con flores dibujadas en las paredes una pequeña salita es donde estaba sentada una hermosa vampira

-valla Laurent, pensaba que disfrutarías la comida tú solo-

- ocurrió un imprevisto victoria-

- que clase de improviso? -

-bella esta embarazada-

- que dices?-

- lo que oíste-

- pero , y Edward? -

-la abandono-

La vampira se quedo paralizada, estaba impactada y al mismo tiempo miro fijamente mi vientre y me dijo:

-es de Edward-

-si- estaba temblorosa

-bueno, bella esto cambia las cosas, te puedo matar a ti pero ay razones muy poderosas por las que no pienso matar ese angelito o angelita –

Victoria sonrió y se acerco lentamente Asia mí, yo estaba temblando y demasiado nerviosa, no por mí, por mí bebe, toco mi vientre

-tranquila bella, lo asustas-

-me vas a matar-

- bella, un bebe cambia muchas cosas, una de ellas es tu muerte-

La vampira sonrió nuevamente y dijo

-te ofrezco una oportunidad en mil –

-q...que? –

Victoria sonrió y vio a Laurent y el le sonrió de vuelta

- bella, únete a mi y a Laurent -

-estas bromeando verdad? -

-no para nada , me encantaría que te unieras a mi clan –

- no me comerán? -

- nunca lo aria -

Que are , esto es enserio , mis peores enemigos me ayudaban , me apoyaban , les preocupaba , tal vez sea lo mejor , se notan sinceros , además será mi venganza sobre Edward Cullen.

* * *

grasias por los reviews y alertass

ase poco fallesio una gran escritora de fanfic KarmPattinson ella de verdad es la mejor me ayudo a subir mi primer fanfic y donde sea que este ojala sea muy feliz

espero k les guste el capitulo de hoy

me avisan que le falta o que piensan

dejen reviewss please

bye


	3. por fin llegaste , seras mi razon de ser

**DISCLAIMER: **ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen , son obra de la maravillosa stephanie meyer

* * *

CAPITULO 3

**POR FIN LLEGASTE , LO AGUANtARE TODO POR TI**

-s..iii-

-entonces esta dicho, en cuanto nazca tu bebe te convertiremos- dijo victoria con una gran sonrisa

-fantástico- dijo Laurent

Los 2 me abrazaron con cuidado y me dijeron bienvenida a la familia , aun no sabia por que lo avían echo pero por el momento estaba segura con ellos , paso un mes ahora vivimos en un pequeño pueblo pero sin embargo la casa era muy bonita , victoria siempre se portaba atenta con migo , me decía hermanita o bells al igual que Laurent . Ellos se avían convertido en mi familia , mi estomago crecía demasiado rápido , pero era lo mas feliz posible , salíamos a paliar , me cuidaban a veces mas de lo necesario , eso me hacia feliz.

-me duele- dije , en verdad dolía demasiado

- bells que te pasa?-pregunto victoria confundida

-el bebe – apenas podía hablar

-imposible , aun no es tiempo- dijo Vicky

-llama a Laurent-

Victoria agarro el celular y telefoneo a Laurent que estaba cazando (mas bien asesinando , ase un tiempo me daba miedo ahora no , me parecía horrible pero que podía Aserr) hablaron tan rápido que no pude oír nada , me dolía demasiado pero por mi bebe aguantaría lo que fuera.

- viene para acá , bella aguanta – dijo victoria sosteniendo mi mano

-ya llegue- valla fue rápido

-alguna vez te dije que sabia algo de medicina?- me dijo Laurent

-nunca-

-pues hora te lo digo-

-bella , tu bebe es muy fuerte –

-lo entiendo Laurent-

- Silas cosas salen mal –

- tienes el permiso de convertirme –

Después de eso Laurent inyecto algo en mi brazo, algo que me izo quedar profundamente dormida asta que sentí como algo me quemaba, era un dolor insoportable, victoria me aviablado de lo que se sentía, me estaban convirtiendo, pero no importaba aguantaría todo con tal de estar con mi bebe.

* * *

ola grasias por los reviews y las alertas y favoritos mil grasias , bueno hoy no estaba muy inspirada pero aqui les dejo el capitulo los kiero

bye


	4. una gran sorpresa

**disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora stephanie meyer , la historia me pertenece a mi _

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

UNA GRAN SORPRESA

Parecían pasar horas y el dolor seguía , lo único que me daba fuerzas era mi bebe , de pronto se detuvo el dolor , al fin pude abrir mis hojos , todo parecía diferente , aun lado de mi estaba victoria sonriendo

-BELLA , AL FIN DESPIERTAS- grito y me abrazo

-hola Vicky- de pronto comenze a sertir como si mi gargana se quemara

-me quema- dije a victoria sujetando mi cuello

-no te preocupes , es solo que tienes sed , Laurent tubo que transformarte-

-y mi bebe- pregunte ansiosa

-laurent la esta alimentando , le encanta la sangre y digamos que no será muy adicta a la leche jaja- dijo riendo

-esta? , osea que es niña?-

-si bella , ahora hay que ponerle un nombre-

-quiero que se llame renesmee-

-pero por que bella?- pregunto estrañada por el nombre

-por mi mama y pues….-

-esme?- pregunto

-si , no es por el , esme se porto muy bien con migo , mientras estaba con ella me trato como una hija asi que decidi que llevaría su nombre-

-esta bien , es lindo y original-dijo Vicky

-quiero verla-me seguía quemando mi garganta

-aun no, bella tienes que alimentarte y aprender a estar cerca de renesmee sin brincarle en sima-dijo Vicky

-ok, pero no quiero cazar humanos-

-bella, lo hemos estado ablando Laurent y yo y decidimos ser "vegetarianos"-

-me da tanto gusto , pero porque?- dije incrédula

-pues tenemos una bebe en casa , que tipo de tios seriamos- sonrrio dulcemente

-nunca pensé que dirias eso , de echo nunca supe por que me ayudaste , por que cambiaste?-

-todo a su tiempo bella , ahora vamos a cazar-me jalo asia la ventana

Fuimos asia los adentros del bosque y comenzamos a "comer" , como era mi primera caza no sabia como hacer , solo me les lanzaba encima a los animales por lo que acabe echa un asco , si alice ubiera estado aqui se ubiera muerto otra vez al ver mi ropa , como la extrañaba .

-estoy satisfecha-dije alegremente

-ya lo veo jaja- dijo riendo al verme victoria

-ya puedo ver a mi renesmee?- dije con curiosidad

-si claro , pero primero a cambiarte por que si te ve asi la vas a espantar-dijo señalándome

-cierto, tengo que cambiarme-

Fuimos asia la casa y me cambie , victoria abia puesto algo de ropa ,muy linda devodecir , era una plallera rosa y un pantalón pegadito plateado convinado con unos zapatos plateados hermosos , me veía tan diferente .

-dalta maquillarte un poco-dijo vicky

-me veo diferente-

-te vez linda para ser una chupasangre-esa voz era de , pero imposible , el no podía estar aki

* * *

hi chicos y chicas de verdad perdonenme no avia tenido tiempo por la escuela y todo eso , lo se es un poco chico ((muy chico)) pero prometo pronto subir mas de echo era mucho pero no estaba convencida asi que muy pronto subire mas , abra una gran sorpresa que se esta makilando en mi kabeza hahahahaha

bueno necesito una beta , quien quiere serlo????

grasias a Priscila Cullen 1410 por animarme con tu mensaje a subir mas ^^


End file.
